ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaws of Steel
Story A blue Tetramand and a Merlinisapien with a purple and grey color are running across a field, SWAT agents firing rocket launchers at them. Kolar catches the rockets, throwing them back, exploding near them. Steel: Viktor! Get in there and take them out! Viktor: (Sighs) Very well. Viktor’s body and towers spark with purple lightning, firing it, hitting the two aliens. They fall to the ground, SWAT agents going to pick them up. Steel: Now, was that so hard? Viktor grumbles, as he walks away. Agent: Sir! We’ve got report of the alien shapeshifter on the bridge! Steel: How far out? Agent: About 20 minutes! Steel: Cage these aliens, and standby. You three, with me! Steel makes it to the bridge, which is blocked off by local police. Steel goes to the edge towards the lake, pulling out binoculars. He sees the Tenn-Speed on the island of bridge. Steel: That’s it. Get a helicopter! I want an extraction of that motorcycle! Agent: Yes sir! Steel: This time, you are mine. Baiting the trap with something valuable, again. End Scene Ghostfreak flies over to the island of the bridge where the Tenn-Speed was left. However, it was gone. Ghostfreak: Thieves! They stole it from us! Ester: Who?! Ghostfreak: SACT. The ones from Area 51. Steel. He’s been after me since I’ve had this stupid watch! (The Omnitrix starts beeping, flashing red.) Ester: Hurry! Get us to land! Ghostfreak flies over towards the land mass, when the Omnitrix times out, Ghostfreak reverting. Ester and Ryder fall, Ryder grabbing onto Ester’s waist. Ester stretches, grabbing onto the cliffside. She pulls them up, as Ryder climbs up, storming off. Ester makes it up, having to run to catch up to him. Ester: Wait up! It’s just a bike! Ryder: (Angry) Just a bike?! I spent 3 months building that thing! Designing all the hidden features, it’s as much a part of me as the Omnitrix! And I’m not giving it up. Ryder presses a button on the helmet, and stands, waiting. Several minutes go by, as Ryder groans in frustration. Ryder: They must have it locked up. Sorta expected it. Ester: Can’t you track it? Ryder: I didn’t design the helmet to be able to do that. (His face lights up, as he gets an idea.) Though I can. Ryder takes off his helmet, tossing it into the air. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Upgrade catches the helmet, putting it on his head. His body morphs around it, his head shaped like a helmet. It glows and lights up, as it pops off Upgrade’s head, Ester catching it. Upgrade: Got it. I was able to back track it. (Upgrade morphs into a motorcycle form. He revs the engine.) Get on. Ester inhales, as she takes her tiara off, putting it in her pocket. She puts the helmet on, as she gets on Upgrade. The wheel spins, burning rubber as he shoots down the road, Ester’s arms stretching as the wind pushes Ester’s body back. She pulls herself up straight, as Upgrade swerves through heavy traffic from the opposite direction. Ester: Hey! Take it easy! Upgrade: No time. Making a left. Upgrade makes a sharp turn, activating thrusters to avoid collision. They then approach a barricade, several SWAT agents in position. Agent: (Into walkie talkie) Lieutenant, the target is approaching the barricade, what are your orders? Steel: (Over walkie talkie) Blast him. Show him we mean business. Agent: Copy that. Let it loose! The SWAT agents open fire with their automatic weapons, the bullets piercing Upgrade, though he regenerates easily. Ester takes a few hits, but the bullets bounce off her rubber body. Ester: Immune to bullets? Learning something new every, why are we speeding up?! Upgrade activates the rear thrusters, accelerating at the barricade. Upgrade activates a rocket thruster, launching himself into the air, over the barricade. He lands on the other side, riding off. End Scene Soldiers are littered around an open area, barricades set up. Two trucks are near the end away from the city, one being a transport truck, the other hosting a prison. Steel and Viktor are overlooking them, Steel on edge. Viktor: So, tell me this glorious plan again. Steel: This guy’s a biker, his bike is his life. We have the bike, and he will come. No doubt. Viktor: And what if it doesn’t work? What if he’s smarter than you think he is? Steel: He’ll come. He’s on his own. He has no choice. Ryder and Ester are on the other side of a building, looking and seeing the army. Ester: There’s so many of them. What do we do? Ryder: We walk in, we pound them, and we get the Tenn-Speed back. Ester: This is a trap. Ryder: Oh, it’s undoubtedly a trap. (He activates the Omnitrix.) But I’m ready for it. If you don’t want to fight, stay hidden. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, the flash of green light tipping off the soldiers. They all point their guns down the street, which was barren. Diamondhead comes out from behind the building, the soldiers opening fire. Diamondhead runs through, and punches the ground, a crystal wave tearing through the road and launching the barricade wall into the air. Diamondhead: Give me my bike! Diamondhead makes it into the field, punching a soldier away. Diamondhead jumps, spinning as he fires crystals, which grow as they hit the ground, sending soldiers flying. Diamondhead climbs to the top of one, a grenade being thrown at him. Diamondhead hits it with a crystal shard, detonating it. Purple lightning flies through the air, as Diamondhead uses a blade hand to cut through it. He spots Viktor and Steel, Steel upset. Steel: What are you doing?! Viktor: You weren’t getting anyway. I thought I should give it a try. Diamondhead: Steel! Diamondhead jumps down, creating a crystal ramp, charging right at Viktor. Viktor’s towers spark, his entire body enveloped in purple lightning. Diamondhead throws a fist, which Viktor catches, punching Diamondhead back. Diamondhead is knocked back, as Viktor goes to slams his arms into Diamondhead. Viktor: That all you got? I was told that you were a major threat. But you’re just a weak kid. And an amateur fighter. Diamondhead holds his hands out, crystals growing out of the ground, trapping Viktor. The Omnitrix times out, as Diamondhead reverts. Ryder’s helmet is in full face mode. Steel: Give it up, kid. Your time is up. Ryder: Not till I get my bike back. Steel snaps, as SWAT agents surround Ryder. Ryder raises his hands over his head, onto the top of his helmet. Steel: Now, remove the helmet. Slowly. An arm grabs on of the guns, pulling it up to the air, it going off. The other soldiers turn, seeing Ester, opening fire. Her body takes the bullets, stretching back. Ester: Ryder, down! Ester thrusts her chest forward, forcing the bullets to shoot forward in random directions, soldiers ducking in field. Ryder hits the ground, then slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Molestache. Steel: Oh, no you don’t! Steel jumps, trying to catch Molestache. Molestache digs into the ground, his head popping out. Steel pulls out a pistol, shooting at him. Molestache ducks back down, his head popping out again. Molestache: Missed me. (Steel shoots again, missing again. Molestache comes out again.) Come on! That all you got? Steel: You can’t keep this up forever! (He shoots, missing.) That watch thing of yours will time out. Molestache: (Head popping out) Yeah, but you have a limit on bullets. Viktor breaks out of the crystal, charging forward. He shoots lightning at Ester, who throws a soldier away. She takes it with ease. Ester: Too bad! I’m immune! Viktor: Then let’s see how sturdy you are. Ester stretches her fist, her arm whipping around to dodge being grabbed. She punches Viktor in the face, him recoiling. Viktor shoots lightning, Ester charging through. She jumps and stretches, landing on Viktor’s back. His towers spark, but she takes it, lifting and throwing Viktor. Ester: That all you got? I could fight you all! Ow! Ester looks down at her arm, seeing a tranquilizer dart in her arm. She pulls it out, as she starts to swing from side to side, her arms drooping down. She collapses, limps down the side. Ester: (Slurred) What happened? Steel: Tranquilizer. And the next one, (He points the dart gun, as Molestache’s head comes out of the ground.) Is for you. Molestache: Leave her alone! Molestache charges out of the ground, Steel firing. Molestache’s mustache extends, blocking the dart. Viktor fires lightning, the mustache taking it as well. Molestache: Insulator! Can’t touch this! (The Omnitrix starts beeping, timing out.) You had to wait until after I said that, didn’t you? (Molestache reverts.) Steel fires a tranquilizer dart, hitting Ryder in the leg. Ryder grabs for his leg, as he falls over. He tries dialing in the Omnitrix, and the face pops out. It’s pushed in once he hits the ground, as he transforms into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: Oh, yes! Just the alien I needed! (Ghostfreak floats forward, getting in Steel’s face.) So, ready to be scared? Steel swings his fist, as Ghostfreak phases through the fist. Ghostfreak flies behind Steel, pushing him forward, disappearing. Steel stands up, as he’s uppercutted, knocked down. He’s then lifted into the air, and thrown back down. Steel groans, as he stands, Ghostfreak becoming visible for the last punch. Steel groans, collapsing. Ghostfreak: Oh, I’ve so wanted to do that. Viktor: Is it time, master? Steel: (Groaning) Master? Ghostfreak: Just about. (The Omnitrix starts beeping, timing out.) Now. A flash of red light occurs as Ryder reverts, falling to the ground. His body is limp, still paralyzed from the tranquilizer. Ryder: (Slurred) Ugh. Can’t, move. Ghostfreak: Of course not. (Ryder looks up in fear, seeing Ghostfreak floating over him.) But this is only, the beginning. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Kolar *Charles Villains *SACT **Lt. Steel **Viktor *Zs'Skayr (cameo, freed) Aliens Used *Ghostfreak (x2, second time escapes Omnitrix) *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Molestache Trivia *This episode continues off from the end of the previous episode. *Ester being immune to bullets is based off Luffy from One Piece. *It's revealed that Viktor was working for Ghostfreak the whole time. *This is the first time an alien form is used twice in one episode. *Ryder quotes Gandalf from The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, when he says, "It's undoubtedly a trap." Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Zs'Skayr Arc